apollo and alice
by thebestoftherest
Summary: AU where Wally is Sportmaster and huntress son 'Apollo', And Artemis is the flash Niece, 'Alice', rating may change,


**A****pollo, and Alice,**

**In this story Artemis was the offspring of Rudolph, and Mary, and Name Allison, and Wally was the kid of Sportmaster, and Paula Crock, and is name… obviously Apollo,**

∞Ω҉¥⌂×≠ ≠×⌂√¥҉Ω∞

_This will start for Apollo when Jade left:_

_We see Apollo in his camouflage shorts, and bugs bunny tee shirt,_

Apollo: "Jade don't Leave, mom will get better,"

Jade put on a Cap to hide her face,

Jade: "Sorry little bro, but I have to disappear like the Cheshire cat," _we see their Alice in wonderland poster with the Cheshire cat, _

Apollo: "Don't leave,"

Jade: "I would take you along, but you will just slow me down,"

_Jade leave,_

Apollo: "It my fault, I'm like the White Rabbit, I try to do what right at the right time, but always cause problems to everyone around me,"

∞Ω҉¥⌂ ⌂√¥҉Ω∞

_Now we see Alice origin:_

Alice West was in her uncle house, and was amaze by the chemical she was a very bright kid, she found her uncle lab, and his journal about his experiment in the book was the lab keys, she was enjoying herself, she was like a child in a candy store, she was going to try to give herself super speed, after mixing all the chemicals, nothing happen, and then a small explosion of electricity, hitting Alice knocking her out cold, after Uncle Barry found her, and told her aunt what happen, he was going to take her somewhere, she woke up told what happen, and that she was sorry, after a few dozen training exercises later she is the working to become super hero, I wore a blond wig to keep people from discovery my identity,

∞Ω҉¥⌂ ⌂√¥҉Ω∞

_A few years later: Apollo life:_

Apollo was about to perform a prison escape for his mother, he heard about few gangs, and something call the 'Shadows', I took several out, and now in charge of this operation, I shot the arrow at the C4 with is going to explode, and release my mom, and 'others', it was caught by Martian Manhunter, "They know, RUN," we all made it two roofs, until we saw: superman, The flash, Green arrow, and Batman, quickly rejoin by Manhunter, all the gangster, and wannabes attack all of the eaguers at once, I was the only one who have enough brains to get away from them, after they were all capture, I shot, three arrows, one made to explode, I got it close enough to knock him out cold, I shot a kryptonite arrow at superman just enough of keep him from flying, And shot a light arrow, that (I kid you not,) blind Batman, I shot a glop arrow at Flashes legs, that leaves me, and Green Arrow,

Green Arrow, shot one of his electric arrow, I shot one of my arrows at his it hit perfectly, they explosive, I shot one of my double knife arrows at his tails of his arrows, leaving him with 10 arrows, I shot three arrows, he dodge two of them, and use his grappling hook arrow to block my arrow, he I then use another one of my knife arrows, he dodge it only cutting his suit with little blood, he then used a net arrow, I easily cut with a knife, punch arrow, easily dodge, and a electric arrow which I threw back, he dodge, it went to flash who was standing up, he fell dodging it, and it landed on Martian Manhunter, Leaving him with 6 arrows, he shot to connected elected arrows, I shot two rubber cement arrows at them canceling them out, he then shot three sharp arrows, I used three wooden blocker arrows, stopping them in their path, I shoot one of my flame arrows, (A real arrow with a lighter on it,) he grab it, and threw it to a alley between the buildings, one of my hand grenades fell off, and got live, I jump to the nearest building, Green Arrow took this opportunity, he then shoot his last arrow, an electric arrow, knocking me out,

∞Ω҉¥⌂×≠ ≠×⌂√¥҉Ω∞

_Alice life:_

I was busy fighting off captain cold, and was off to Uncle Barry house, after my last 'secession', (beating,) I been where in, some black pants, black t-shirt, and a matching helmet, tonight Barry promised me to get me a suit, and a superhero name, I made it on time, I hate how he always got to places late, I wouldn't mind if he didn't have super speed, he came with a suit case, he open up the case to reveal a yellow suit, which I look at to reveals where the pants are where red the two colors where divided my to lightning bolt design, and on the shirt was a red lightning bolt,

_Alice:_ "I love it Uncle Barry,"

_Barry:_ "Good,"

∞Ω҉¥⌂×≠ ≠×⌂√¥҉Ω∞

_Back to Apollo:_

Green Arrow: "Kid your good with a bow,"

Apollo: "So your point,"

Green Arrow: "My point is I need help, after Speedy goes solo,"

Apollo: "Again, so what your point,"

∞Ω҉¥⌂×≠ ≠×⌂√¥҉Ω∞

_Back Alice:_

Barry: "Good, I going to need you to come up with your own name,"

Alice: "I already have, 'Inertia',"

Barry: "Good name,"

∞Ω҉¥⌂×≠ ≠×⌂√¥҉Ω∞

_Back Apollo:_

Green Arrow: "I going to train you and you're going to be my sidekick,"

Apollo: "Huh, ARE YOU HIGH?"

Green Arrow: "No, but if you join me I can pull a few strings and get your mom out of jail,"

Apollo: "I can't believe it I going to sell my soul to the devil,"

Green Arrow: "Was that a Yes,"

Apollo: "You need a sidekick to do your thinking for you,"

Green Arrow: "I need you to have some connect to me,"

Apollo: "I could be your nephew, were both blondes, or at least I'm one for now,"

Green Arrow: "Good now all we need to do is tell Black Canary,"

Apollo: "And Batman, so am I going to used my trick arrows, or yours"

Green Arrow: "Mine,"

**To be continued,**


End file.
